


Much is lost

by Sorensie010



Series: Not to yield [1]
Category: Hamilton crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hamilton fan fiction, M/M, Multi, kivrin "much abides" continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorensie010/pseuds/Sorensie010
Summary: Much is lost, is a hamilton fan fiction. Originally created by kivrin, go check his book series "much abides" before you read this one. This is a continuation of his series. The characters from his books are back and better than ever, but all goes wrong when alexanders father show la up to take full custody of him.
Relationships: Alex/Jack, Martha Washington/George Washington, alexander/john, jack/Alex/laf, jordan/Marissa
Series: Not to yield [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911880
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I wake up screaming. Sweat on my face, but Alex is there every time. I never get used to it. He takes me downstairs, puts the kennel on the stove and sits next to me. " what was it this time?" He says with a smirk on his face. I think about it long and hard. It had been in flickers, its faded, and hard to get to. A couple minutes pass and Alex starts to look concerned. "Are you ok?" I nod my head. "Yea, it's just...faded, I remember guns, and anger. It was a duel I think." I say, biting my thumb. I've started doing that recently when getting into deep conversations around Alex, probably habit from john Lauren's. " I don't remember much more, just a couple flickers here or there. I say and shrug it off. Alex looks at me expecting more, but there's no more to say. We sit there, just staring at each other for about a minute, when he takes my hand. "I'm so sorry." He says. "For wha-" Alex cuts me off. " I should've stopped you from leaving when I had the chance. I knew you didn't want to leave, and I didn't do a damn thing about it." He says. "Why are you apologizing? You couldn't have done anything about it! And if anything it's a good thing you didn't. You wouldn't know that I'm john laurens, and I wouldn't be being adopted in 2 months." I respond. Alex chuckles. "Well I guess your right about one thing there." He says smiling. I do everything that i can to keep me from throwing myself at Alex. We may have kissed at the hospital, but that isn't exactly an invitation to throw himself at Alex anytime. It doesn't matter anyway because alex puts his hand on my face, and our lips almost touch until the sound from the kettle goes off. Alex and I both jump, and chuckle at ourselves. "I swear if that was Jordan instead of the kettle I would have ran to the barn. I can't afford him to catch me again or he might make me switch rooms." Alex says as he drops his hand and backs away. He puts everything together, I chug down my drink, and we both fall back asleep. Everything has been great the past week and a half. No parents to keep up with, no worries, and an Alex to be by my side. It couldn't get any better than this. I wake up at 8:00 to the sound of laf and Alex being loud on their way downstairs. ' guess that's my call to wake up' I think. I get ready and march my way downstairs to see everyone preparing for breakfast. " good morning sweetie!" Marissa says as she kisses the top of my head. "We are going to ride horses this morning after breakfast!" Laf says enthusiastically. "It's about time." Alex responds. I help set the table and we quickly eat and get to the stable while Marissa and Jordan finish up a few things. "So what were you two up to last night?" Laf says nudging Alex. "You wish!" Alex says playfully pushing laf to the side. Laf chuckles,"Friends, we are not clueless." We walk into the stable and sit on the hay. Marissa and Jordan walk in and we get on our way. After our ride we find Phil in the stable. "Well it's nice seeing you here." Jordan says while getting off his horse. "So sorry to intrude mr. Wallerton, I thought you might be back here. I thought I'd check in how your papers are going for jacks adoption, and on my way to do that I'd check the boys's progressions." Phil says with his clip board out and ready. "But of course." Jordan says, they let me and Alex be. "So we're still on for your adoption jack?" Phil asks. "Of course!" I respond. Phil scribbles a few things down on his board. "And how are you two doing?" He asks. "Good." Alex says. It isn't hard to find the awkwardness between Phil and Alex. I'm not sure what it is, maybe it being that he was his father in law in his past life. Phil scribbles a couple things down. "Alright! All looks good!" He says who'll flipping through papers. "Oh and Alex, you have a visitor coming in October." Alex freezes. "I'm sorry what?" 'A visitor?' I think.Wh is there to visit him? Phil answers his question for him. "It's a man named Jim. Not sure I remember who or why he is wanting talk to you, but I'll get that all sorted out in time." He walks out and we sit there silently for a couple minutes. "Who's jim?" I ask breaking the silence. Alex looks at me. "I'm not sure. I've never known a jim in my life." Jacks heart drops. 'This can't be good' he thinks. " Alex takes his hand."Lets just go for a walk shall we?" He says, we get up and start walking towards the path that we usually take for walks to a pond. But one thing keeps going through my mind over and over again, who's jim? And what does he need from Alex? I haven't ever met this man, but one things for sure, I don't trust him. I will do whatever I can to keep Alex safe from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex takes my hand and we walk on our usual path towards a pond. He doesn't say a word on our way there. Once we get there, we take off our shoes and find a nice tree to sit under. He starts picking apples off of it while he talks. "I need to get my mind off of this, without writing." 'Ah,writing. His old dear friend now his enemy' John Laurens says in the back of my mind. 'Good luck trying to get around that!' I try my best not to chuckle at that thought. "John I need to ask you to do something very important for me." Alex says very stern. I nod. "I don't know what's gonna happen, but I don't think it's good." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "I need you to promise me that no matter what, you won't do anything stupid. I need to make sure I don't do anything stupid." I nod, confused. "I promise." But why would I need to make this promise? Does he knows who this so called him is? And if so, who is he? Is going to do something bad to Alex? We look into each other's eyes for a moment, and then he lets go of my shoulders and goes back to picking apples.

~~~~~~~~~

"You guys ready for school on Monday?" Jordan asks while we eat dinner. "I am very most excited!" Laf says. He's been talking about it nonstop for the week. "It'll be fine." Alex says picking at his food. "The food there isn't nearly as good as ours." Marissa and Jordan chuckle. "How about you jack?" Marissa turns towards me. I shrug. "I'm not sure. It'll be ok I guess." 

We finish up and get to our chores. "What took you two so long? Phil came in an hour before you two." Laf says with a wry smile on his face. Alex scoffs." Very funny Laf." Alex says putting soap bubbles on his head. I can't help but chuckle along with Laf. "My dear friends, I can't tell you how happy I am to have us back together." He says with the biggest smile on his face as he puts his arms around us. After we finish up chores, we get called to the living room for a small lesson.

"Did you know, that man and horses are natural enemies?" Jordan says. "You see, there are predators and prey. Horses,deer,sheep,lamb, and so forth are prey. And Humans,lions, cougars, panthers, and more are predators." Jordan continues. "For a horse to allow us to climb on their back and let us ride and guide them is astonishing to me." He says." See horses have to trust us. They have to believe that we aren't there to hurt them." Marissa starts talking now. " You guys can use this as a little guide when using grounding techniques. Think of yourself as the horse. Are you gonna let the memories scare you away? Or are you gonna trust that it'll steer you into the right direction?" She says. 

~~~~~~~~

I sit at my desk sketching when Alex peeks through the door and I jump. He chuckles,"How could you have been in war when just peeking through your door made me startle you?" He says sarcastically as he sits on my bed. "What can I say?" I shrug, " you have that effect on people." He laughs. "I think it's just you. Not everyone's face turns red when I walk into the same room as them." I blush a little embarrassed and chuckle. "So what brings you here?" I ask. "Just needed to get my mind off things." He says shaking his head. "You're the best one for that." He says smiling at me. "Yea right, I'm the reason you wouldn't even talk in the first place three months ago." I say. He shrugs, "Hey, your great for distraction now." Alex says. I shove my drawing in a drawer and sit next to Alex on the bed. "Why do you need a distraction?" I ask. Alex looks at me with a mix of concern and confusion on his face. 

"It's not all that important right now." He says. "Gosh laurens I came here for distraction, not to be even more worried about my problems!" He says sarcastically. "Oh, my apologies Mr.Hamilton." I say bowing down. He chuckles. "How am I supposed to distract you?" I ask. He laughs and turns towards me. He puts a hand on my face, and our lips barely touch. "My friends come outside! There's the most beau-" Laf stops. Me and Alex jump away from each other startled. "Ha! I new it!" He says pointing at us. "There's no denying it now!" Alex groans and get up from the bed. "Alright, now what was it you wanted to show us? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I hope that you are satisfied with this longer chapter! I promise they will get longer the more I write! I will be posting on Tuesday's and Saturdays if the chapters after too short. 😉 
> 
> Your friend  
> ~~Sierra~~~


	3. Chapter 3

I blush as laf looks at me. "The stars are beautiful outside, i thought we could go look at them. But you two look busy." he says with a smirk on his face. I get up and shove him out of the doorway, "Come on let's see those damn stars."I say smiling at them. Alex and Laf chuckle as we walk outside. We lay down in the grass and gaze up at the beautiful stars we rarely see.

~~~~~~~~~~  
When I wake up, Alex's arm is round me. We're still in the grass outside. The sun is just rising, so I check to see if Laf is still here too. I notice him on the ground asleep not too far from Alex, I get up and wake him up quietly and then go to wake up Alex. "Alex wake up." I say quietly as I poke his shoulder. He wakes up with a start and his head hits mine. "Owww!" We both say. Laf laughs. "My friends, you are clumsy today." He helps Alex up and we walk into the house to find Jordan and Marissa sitting by the fireplace. "Well, what are you boys doing outside so early?" Jordan asks looking up from his book. We all look each other. "We.... I.... uhhhhh.." I fumble. "The pond looks beautiful this time of day. We went to see it." Says Laf. We would be in some sort of trouble for sure if they knew we snuck to the back last night. 

"Oh yes it is!" Marissa says. She gets up and grabs some bread. "How 'bout we go feed the ducks?" We all nod, and as soon as we know it, we're all sitting at the pool next throwing chunks at the little ducks. "I always loved feeding ducks as a child." Marissa sighs. "My foster mother used to take me every week to go see them." She smiles. "Is she still around?" Alex asks. Marissa's smile fades a little as Alex's question sets in. "No not anymore. She died a few years ago because of cancer." She explains. "She was the nicest woman. She had the most beautiful smile, and gave the warmest hugs." Jordan looks at her, as if he knows what the true meaning behind her words is. "She sounds a lot like you." I say. Marissa chuckles, "Thank you." Marissa and Jordan decide to go back to the house a few minutes later to prepare breakfast while we sit at the pond. "So what do you want to do today? We have school tomorrow, I don't think you want to waste your last day.." Laf says. I think about it for a moment. "I don't care, maybe we can ride horses again or something." Alex shrugs. I look down and find an apple on the ground, remembering the apples Alex picked off the tree yesterday. "Hey, we should pick these apples and give some of them to the horses. And maybe Marissa would want to make a pie out of the rest or something." I say. Everyone just sits there like in silence for a second. "Well, are we gonna start picking the apples or not?" Alex says nodding towards the Apple tree. We start picking and soon have arms full of apples, and start walking back to the house. "Well what do you have there? Marissa asks. "We found some apples, we thought we could make something out of some of them and give the rest to the horses!" Laf says excited. Marissa grabs a basket and puts all the apples in it. "That's a wonderful idea, how 'bout you guys start washing them." We take the apples and go to the sink. As we are about finished cutting the apples for a pie, we hear the door bell ring. "I'll let it." Marissa says and walks over to the door to answer it. "Hello." We hear the man at the door say."my name is jim. Phil sent me here." I look at Alex and we both have the same question in our mind, 'is it the same Jim that's supposed to visit in October?' "How can I help you?" Marissa asks. Jordan gets up and walks to the door."I have come to talk about taking custody of my son, Alex." My heart skips a beat, and at the same time I hear Alex open the back door and slam it shut as he runs outside..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm sorry that it's short, it's so hard to write a book and have to go to school and everything. I had to make sure I could post it today for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll post on Saturday if possible! 😁❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I hope y'all don't get mad at me. But I just had to do this because it was just eating me up inside that there wasn't more! So I had to make more! - I will be posting once a week ( if all goes according to plan 😉) .


End file.
